Fall
“'Fall'” is a song by Justin Bieber, is the seventh track from the album ''Believe''. The song was written by Bieber, Mason Levy, Denny Moss and Jacob Lutrell. Audio Lyrics Well let me tell you a story About a girl and a boy He fell in love with his best friend When she's around, he feels nothing but joy But she was already broken, and it made her blind But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face And I ain't going nowhere I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while What's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose Well I don't wanna lose it either I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe So take my hand Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out Who's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall But if you spread your wings You can fly away with me But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself, What's gonna make you fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let Yourself fall in love I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love But you can't fly unless you let ya, You can't fly unless you let yourself fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall I will catch you if you fall If you spread your wings You can fly away with me But you can't fly unless you let ya, Let yourself fall Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs